villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zeus (God of War)
Zeus is the God of Lightning, the Sky, and Law and Order, and the King of both Olympus and the Gods of Olympus. He started out as one of Kratos' allies so he could kill Ares, but after Kratos opened Pandora's Box, Zeus got scared of Kratos and decided to kill him, before Kratos could kill him. He became the overarching antagonist following the events of the original God of War storyline (Which were God of War II, and God of War III). Specifically, he makes a brief appearance in God of War, then appeared in God of War: Ghost of Sparta as the Grave Digger, then was the main antagonist of God of War II and God of War III. He is the king of the Olympians and was originally a fair god by Olympian standards but grew to become one of Kratos' most powerful and merciless opponents as the series progressed. As revealed during the ending of God of War II, it was revealed that he is also Kratos' father. Zeus is also Kratos' nemesis (since his betrayal). Because of his recurring appearances and being Kratos' nemesis, Zeus is the Big Bad of the entire Greek mythology era of the God of War series. Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Zeus makes an appears a DLC playable character in the crossover video game Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Opening Zeus sensed trouble on both Mount Olympus and the mortal world. He also senses powerful warriors gathering throughout the universe together in a fight, Kratos included. He knew that they were all gathered by a self-proclaimed god that claimed to the very creation of all. Zeus forbade the gods from interfering, and that Zeus left to deal with this threat on his own. As he left he proclaimed that he would put a stop to the madness, and defeat anyone who stands in his way. Confronting Isaac Clarke As Zeus defeated those he encountered one by one, he was mildly disappointed by the pretender's handiwork, even calling it nothing more than a mortal child's plaything. Shortly after arriving at the Rival Arena, Zeus encountered Isaac Clarke. Zeus immediately thought that he was the one responsible for the creation of this strange world. But Isaac told him that he just got in this world too. Angered that Isaac pointed his gun at Zeus, Zeus told Isaac to explain himself before he makes him kneel. Isaac could not explain and claimed that he saw strange things. However, Zeus told Isaac that having him kneel was not a request, and proceeded to strike Isaac with a lightning bolt. But Isaac managed to freeze Zeus' lightning bolt with kinesis. Watching what Isaac could do, Zeus told Isaac that he would pay with his life for his insolence. Zeus and Isaac fought each other, but in the end, Zeus managed to defeat Isaac Clarke. Confronting Polygon Man and Acquiring his Power Shortly after defeating Isaac Clarke, Zeus encountered the Self-Proclaimed God; Polygon Man. Zeus fought Polygon Man resulting in Zeus defeated him. With the defeat of Polygon Man, Zeus acquired his power. Shortly after, Zeus returned to Mt. Olympus, Zeus claimed that he restored order on Earth when there was only chaos. But in order to do so, he had to put the unruly mortals back into there place, and their "god" was stripped of his pretense. However, Zeus knew that the threat of Kratos was real, and it must be dealt with. Proclaiming that the Gods' processed great power and that if Kratos could destroy Olympus with ease, he'd be making a big mistake. Super Moves Like all the characters in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, Zeus has three super moves that can be used during a fight. *Level 1: Lightning Clap- Zeus attacks with a gigantic clap that creates a large lightning explosion directly in front of him, with enough of a radius to strike multiple opponents up close. *Level 2:' Ultimate Storm'- Zeus starts flying in the air. A button press initiates a very large explosion centered on Zeus that ends the super. Alternatively, if no button is pushed, time runs out and the explosion happens at that point. *Level 3: Wrath of Zeus- Zeus transports everyone to the summit of sacrifice, while he grows to giant size and attacks the victims with giant boss-style attacks. Square button causes Zeus to attack the left side, Circle button causes Zeus to attack the right side, Triangle button causes Zeus to attack the air, and pushing down while pressing the square, triangle, circle, or R2 button will cause Zeus to attack the ground. Description Appearance Zeus is a God of Olympus that resembles a tall (towering a 6–7 ft. Kratos), muscular elderly man. He has long white hair, a beard, and white eyes. He wears a white toga and wields a golden armband and golden leg bands. In God of War III, Zeus has had some small changes. He now has a much darker tone on his skin, golden rings on his hair and carries a golden fleece on his left arm. Personality In God of War II, Zeus seemed to be a sophisticated and calm individual, but when Gaia told Zeus' story that when she was taking care of Zeus, anger and rage consumed him toward the Titans. And as the 3rd game progressed, Zeus started to become an arrogant, merciless and careless monster determined to kill Kratos before he becomes too powerful, and Olympus falls. Fear drove him to become more and more ruthless, because of this, he destroyed Sparta, severely injured and imprisoned Hephaestus, abused Pandora simply because she was not an actual living being, imprisoned and killed the Titans, tortured Prometheus toward the end of time and a bunch of other cruel and unforgivable deeds. After Kratos was killed by Zeus, Zeus decided to destroy Sparta and cause more misery towards Kratos, even in "death". Zeus also seemed to be a bit frightened and reluctant to fight Kratos after the former nearly killed him. In God of War III, instead of fighting Kratos himself, he sent his own brother Poseidon, and other Gods of Olympus such as Hermes, Helios, and Hercules to do his dirty work and watched them die. Powers and Abilities Like all Gods of Olympus, Zeus is immortal, so he cannot die of old age, diseases, or by any mortal weapon. Being the King of the Gods, Zeus is virtually omnipotent. And being the God of Lightning, Zeus can generate lightning in multiple ways, such as creating a giant spear made out of lightning, generating lightning out of his palms, and various other ways. Zeus is also shown to have the ability control the weather by generating storm clouds when he generates lightning bolts, which is probably a way to increase the power of his lightning bolts or creating a tornado to forge the Blade of Olympus. He also processes superhuman strength that rivals even Hercules' strength, as well as high stamina, accuracy, endurance, durability, agility, and speed when in battle. Zeus can increase his size to be roughly 500 feet, allowing him to crush entire cites merely by walking on it. Zeus can create clones of himself that are much weaker than him, heal and regenerate most of his injuries, fly, teleport, and shape-shift in various forms such as a giant White Eagle, and the Grave Digger. In God of War II, Zeus is also shown to have the ability to summon up to three Sirens at a time. Zeus is also skilled at wielding the Blade of Olympus, the Gauntlet of Zeus, either separately or at the same time. Zeus is also capable of fighting unarmed with little to no effort. He can also strip and/or someone's Godly Power as well as grant Godly Powers to anyone, or any object, as shown when he stripped Kratos' Godly Powers and used them to bring the Colossus of Rhodes to life in God of War II. During the end of God of War III, upon Zeus' "death", Zeus spirit, came out of his body, which greatly resembles a dark version of himself. It is likely the reason is that Zeus entered a higher form. Zeus' Astral Projection is powerful enough to generate a powerful bolt of lightning that can destroy almost all of Kratos' weapons. Zeus' Astral Projection also appears to have the ability to induce fear and can drain the health out of Kratos. Trivia *Zeus was voiced by Paul Eiding in God of War, Fred Tatasciore in God of War: Ghost of Sparta, and Corey Burton in God of War II and God of War III. *Zeus is technically the youngest of the 6 original Gods of Olympus, but his physical appearance makes him look like he is the oldest. It is likely that because Zeus has the ability to transform, and the Gods of Olympus believe that respect comes from age, Zeus chooses to portray himself at an older age. *It has been confirmed that the Grave Digger that Kratos encounters in the original God of War, and God of War: Ghost of Sparta is really Zeus in disguise. *The Evil that infected Zeus after Pandora's Box was opened is Fear. *Zeus made an appearance in every God of War game, except for God of War: Chains of Olympus. There were only statues of himself that appeared, and he was only mentioned several times. *Zeus was placed 49th on IGN's Top 100 Video Game Villains. *While Kratos fights Zeus in God of War III, the main theme music is Brothers of Blood. *It is unknown why Zeus did not suspect any of his other sons as a threat as there were many besides Kratos that held contempt against him. Maybe because of all his children only Kratos killed a god successfully, meaning Ares. *It's interesting to note that when Kratos uses the Gauntlet of Zeus he wields it on his right arm, but when Zeus wields the Gauntlet in Ghost of Sparta, he wields it on his left. It is likely that the Gauntlet can change much like on how it can change size depending on the wielder. *Zeus appeared as a DLC in the video game; PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale on March 19, and his rival is going to be Isaac Clarke. **Corey Burton reprises his role as Zeus **This makes Zeus the fourth DLC character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. ***This also makes him the very 1st villain as a playable DLC character. **Zeus is considered to be the most powerful character in the game, surpassing Big Daddy, and Evil Cole, but he is also the slowest of all other characters as well. **Zeus, along with Sir Daniel, is the oldest (Age Wise) characters in this game, as he is centuries old. **In Zeus' rival cutscene, he refers to the Rival Arena as looking like a "mortal child's play-thing". It is possible that he talking about the Playstation System. **Zeus, along with Kratos, and Jak & Daxter are the only characters that actually break the fourth wall in their intros and outros, However both Zeus and Kratos attack the camera when they lose. But Zeus is currently the only character that attacks the camera when he either wins or loses. **Zeus' Level 3 Super move is a reference to the final boss in God of War II. **Zeus DLC costume; Young Zeus, is based on Zeus when he was younger in God of War II. **Joining the character roster in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale makes this the second time Zeus appears as a playable character, the first being God of War: Ghost of Sparta. ***However, this is the first time Zeus is playable without using the Gauntlet of Zeus and the Blade of Olympus in combat. **Zeus is the only character in which his entire move set can be charged up. **Much like Kratos' story mode in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, Zeus' story mode takes place before the beginning of God of War III. **Zeus was originally going to be one of the main antagonists in the original script for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, along with Dr. Nefarious, and the Helghan Army. But the idea was scrapped in favor of having Polygon Man being the main antagonist. **Zeus is one of five playable characters in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale that died in the game series that they came from. **Zeus is one of three characters whose Level 3 Supers Attacks can affect stages, the other two being Big Daddy from BioShock and the other being Isaac Clarke from the Dead Space videogame franchise. But Zeus is the only first-party to do so. External links *Zeus in God of War Wikipedia. *Zeus in Supreme Being Wikipedia. *Zeus in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Navigation de:Zeus (God of War) Category:Deities Category:God Of War Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Related to Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Parents Category:Trickster Category:Omniscient Category:Immortals Category:Deal Makers Category:Provoker Category:Master Orator Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Male Category:Necessary Evil Category:Elementals Category:Paranoid Category:Archenemy Category:Traitor Category:Crossover Villains Category:Usurper Category:Adulterers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Delusional Category:Mastermind Category:Hypocrites Category:Sophisticated Category:Mythology Villains Category:Deceased Category:Rivals Category:Posthumous Category:Tragic Category:Defilers Category:Humanoid Category:Hegemony Category:Murderer Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Obsessed Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Siblings Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighters Category:Mutated Category:Betrayed Category:Cowards Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Scapegoat Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Spouses Category:Opportunists Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Leader